The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A LCD display is typically optimized for viewing along a vertical axis, or the normal direction, of a display panel. At the off-axis direction, especially at oblique angles to the display panel, severe color shifts may be observed. To reduce the color shift, rubbing angles may be changed. Alternatively, the driving voltage may be lowered. Under some techniques, multiple domains may be fabricated in a liquid crystal layer for reducing color shifts. However, none of these methods may be effective in liquid crystal displays, especially liquid crystal displays in which light leakage may be made by relatively small transmissive parts.
The drawings are not rendered to scale.